


下擒上答Chapter52 良机

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter52 良机

秋去冬来，冬走春至，春还夏继，几个季度转瞬即逝，眼见着又要入秋了。  
顾渊仍然记得，上一个秋天，他还是一个有幸被公派出国学习的普通教师，为数不多的自由时间里，他四处游览闲逛，见识了意大利浪漫绝伦的秋景。  
只是现在——  
望着窗外隐约泛黄的远山，轻易预见了层林尽染的金秋景象，然则他的心中只有悲痛。  
轻叹一口气，顾渊拉上窗帘，疲倦地靠坐墙边，陷入沉思。  
困在这牢笼里近一年的时间，他完全按照山原秀一教的那样做了，可奇怪的是并没有什么见效。  
这令顾渊很是想不通，他分明已对池虞极尽谄媚了。  
一见面就热情表白，一有机会就大揩油水，至于撒泼耍横、贪财慕势更是常态，总之该有多讨人厌就有多讨人厌。  
可池虞就跟没看见似的，非但没有厌恶他，反倒把他捧在手心里，了了可见地日益疼爱了。  
难免的心浮气躁。  
顾渊环顾了下这个由他亲手设计的房间，再度感慨资本力量的强大。  
原先在他画稿里不忍直视的东西，经过设计师的鬼斧神工，竟然化腐朽为神奇，不可思议地建成了如今的世外桃源。  
那“红配绿赛狗屁”的色调被降低了几个纯度和亮度：墙壁选用了层叠有序的灰绿色，天花板的辣眼红色块则化整为零，分成大小不一的几何体，再嵌入橙红系灯具，平时只是淡淡的橘色并不扎眼，入夜一开灯便若沐浴在霞光中， 娇妍似锦，绚烂如虹。  
至于那个整蛊的圆吊床，也被超水平地制作了出来，除了可以遥控升降，还可以选择不同的运动模式……据说是从电动按摩椅里汲取的灵感。  
自然了，床这种家具，最基本的功能就是供于睡眠，而一个人睡跟两个人睡又是不同。  
不幸的是，自从池虞发现了在吊床上做爱的乐趣，十次中有六七次都要赖在这里，本来吊床晃荡重心就不稳，还要受后方重力的撞击，搞得他每每第二天起来都腰酸背痛体力不支。  
也算是搬起石头砸自己脚的真实写照吧。  
——不过这些跟那棵他天马行空涂出来的树一比，也只能甘拜下风，算作寻常物件了。  
顾渊抬起头，看了看从墙体一角中伸进来，延展到屋顶的树木枝干，以及生机盎然的葱茏绿叶，初见时的震惊之感至今还十分清晰。  
不得不说，有钱能使鬼推磨，屋外这棵从英国移栽过来的，有二百年树龄的夏栎，足足有三十米高，树干最粗处需三人合抱，树冠更是庞大茂密，池虞命人将其中一段枝叶牵引进室内，这才有了这一片“人工森林”。  
按了按昏沉的太阳穴，让自己从这金钱堆砌的虚荣假象中清醒过来，现下最重要的，还是要早些找到出路。  
想到这里，顾渊突然回忆起一个可能派上用场的讯息。  
4月3号是他的生日，那一日池虞特意赶回来给他庆生，送了他一堆压根派不上用场的古董珠宝之类，又花言巧语坑蒙拐骗他上了床，结果还是他吃了大亏。  
要顾渊说，与其给他这些笨重名贵的东西，还不如直接包现金，到时候他逃跑也方便。  
大约池虞正是考虑到这一点，所以才不给他方便变现的礼物吧。  
种种迹象表明，池虞尚未完全信任他，电子通讯设备仍然不让他碰，更遑论任由他走出圭园了。  
或许眼前就有一个机会……  
在他生日那天，他套出了池虞是9月19日生的，而今天是9月12日。  
——距离池虞的生日仅有一周了。  
那么……  
顾渊灵光一闪，脑中一个计划雏形慢慢形成。  
组织好语言后，顾渊拿起床头的座机，拨出了一通电话。  
“先生……”  
***  
一辆称得上朴素小巧的奔驰缓缓驶出偌大的庄园。  
清秀男人坐在车里，双拳紧张地放在腿上，目光直直望出前排挡风玻璃外。  
“顾先生，还有十分钟就到了。”  
身边的管家尽责地提醒。  
“嗯。”  
顾渊外表佯装镇定，内心却已是风起云涌。  
前两天，他向池虞提出请求，表示想去逛商场为他的主人挑选生日礼物，电话那头沉寂了好一会，才答应下来。  
还没来得及高兴，又听池虞说会安排清场，他赶紧撒娇，用“清场没气氛”“有人跟着不会出事”之类的借口左劝右劝才令池虞改了主意。  
不知道今天能不能有进展，如果能侥幸逃脱……  
一念及此，顾渊自嘲了下，痴心妄想得太厉害，只怕到头来南柯一梦。  
“顾先生，请下车。”  
杨懿的声音传来，车门已被拉开，顾渊抬起眼，瞟了瞟周遭数十个威武健壮的保镖，心下叹口气，迈出车厢。  
大都市的商业中心就是与他常去的平价步行街不一样，到处都是富丽堂皇、琳琅满目的，来往的顾客并不多，大抵能买得起豪奢的有钱人也还是少数。  
圈圈转转地逛了三个多小时，顾渊不禁郁结烦躁起来。  
在这么多人的监视下，别说逃跑了，就是跟生人攀谈都没机会。  
心情一落千丈，顾渊沮丧地随意挑了几件单独摆在玻璃柜子里的金银玉器，再加上几套尺码都没看的男士衣物，准备打道回府。  
百无聊赖坐在沙发上翻杂志等待店员刷卡，不多时对面沙发坐着的一对夫妇也起身离开了。  
顾渊一转头，便看见一部iphone赫然躺在方形茶几上。  
他猝然瞪大了眼，心脏不住地狂跳，微颤的手心冒出涔涔细汗。


End file.
